Red
by Maetel
Summary: Based on iconicwritings' challenge 2 03: Candy. Rose, a sucker, and the Doctor. Need I say more? Inspired loosely by Kalleah's Imperative. Set during the first series. Rating for Thoughtful Naughtiness


Author's Note: Another challenge response from yours truly. Thanks to all of the people who replied to my last work, Disbelief. Enjoy the story. 

* * *

Rose had to have one of those blasted suckers. A red one at that. Why did she always have to choose red ones? He had to give Ricky the Idiot some credit. How had he not been driven mad by the blonde's obsession with candy that just looked... wrong?

He had a hard enough time keeping his eyes off of her normally. Did the blonde actually realize the effect she had on him? What she actually taunting him? She couldn't be. She had Rickey the Idiot.

Besides, he was the Doctor. He was nine hundred years old. This shouldn't be bothering him so much. He shouldn't be acting like a pubescent teenager, all hormones and long limbs. He should be able to keep his eyes off of blondes with oral fixations, despite how said oral fixations caused her lips to be colored the most attractive shade of red he'd seen without the use of some of those lip glosses.

His eyes shot down to the buttons and screens before him. If he kept watching her, he'd wind up having to dart off in need of a cold shower. Though, that was sounding rather nice right now. A shower that is. Maybe Rose in the shower. With hi-

He wouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts if she hadn't gotten that sucker. She was trying to drive him bonkers.

"Do you think we'll be able to go back to London soon? I need to get a few things and wash my clothes," she said, holding the red candy less than an inch from her mouth.

He looked up at her as she was closing her mouth around the stick that served as the base for the red... thing that she seemed to be tormenting him with. He closed his eyes and released a shaky breath as he tried to ignore an image that popped into his head. It was even harder to resist the urge to tell her that she wouldn't have to do laundry so much if she just walked around naked.

"I don't see why we couldn't, so long as your mum doesn't decide to slap me again," he told her. His eyes opened and looked down at the console as he tried to ignore the sounds of her slowly walking over to him.

"Doctor?" she said, stopping to stand beside him and bent over a bit so that she could look him in the face. There were those tinted lips again. She was trying to seduce him. That had to be it. Why else would she be so fascinated with suckers and wearing such intoxicating scents?

"Yes, Rose?" he asked, his voice coming out a bit more clipped than he had intended. But what could he do. It was taking all of his willpower to suppress the effect she was having on him physically. Taking all of his willpower to simply keep from shagging her senseless on the floor of the TARDIS.

He was glad he wore so long of a jacket.

"You look pale? Are you all right?" She almost told him that he was acting rather odd, but kept from doing so. Maybe he acted weird when he wasn't feeling well? She'd never known him not to feel well, but then, they'd been travelling for less than a year. There was a lot she didn't know about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her, mustering up one of those grins he always used to put her at ease.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he almost lost it. This girl was proving to be too much. His last regeneration had cursed him. He'd fallen enough to kiss Grace. Now he was so far gone that he was wanting to make this girl call out for him. He needed to get out of there. Now.

"You sure?" she asked, innocently. She had to know what she was doing. No one could drive him so mad unintentionally.

"Yeah... I'm- I'm just gonna go clean up a bit," he told her, running a hand over his closely cropped hair. "I don't think I got all of that goop off after leaving Flegdoran."

Rose's hand immediately drew back. Despite the euphoric effects of the chemicals found in it, the memory of the Flegdoran's version of rain was enough to make her want to throw him in the shower herself and leave him in there until he was a giant prune. That is if Time Lords turned into prunes.

The Doctor was glad that he remembered how disgusted she'd been when the rain with the consistancy of molasses started to fall. Now maybe he'd be able to keep his urges under control long enough for him to get away from her and that damned sucker.

"Maybe you should go take another shower, just to be sure. We can stop by home afterwards," she said haltingly, trying not to insult him or come off sounding rude.

"Yeah. I think I'll do that," he said, turning away from her. No need to risk her noticing how much his attempts at suppression were failing. Before she could say another word, he was heading off down the corridor, hoping that the water was cold enough.


End file.
